The Lil Kratt Bros
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Aviva finds herself a guardian of 2 little kids, chris and martin. Story, way, way better than summary, as usual, read and review!


One day, Aviva heard a crash in the garage, and immediately ran downstairs. "Hey, what the hell is going on down here!" She turned, and saw two kids, one 2 years old, and the other one 3. The spiky haired kid ran up to her, and Aviva looked down at the kid. He dug his little head into her legs, and Aviva turned red. "Mommy!" He shouted, and Aviva looked at him curiously. The one with blonde hair looked at her, and also shouted out the same thing. "Mommy!" "Listen guys, I don't know who you are, but," "I'm Chwis!" Gosh, was that adorable. "And I'm Mawtin!" "Oh, so do you know me?" "Yea, you're my mommy!" "Oh alright, I'll be your mommy." "Up! Up!" Chris shouted, and Aviva picked him up. Martin was sitting in the spare parts bin, and smiled. "Look at my toy, mommy!" "Let me see." He handed it to her, and Aviva examined it. "This isn't a toy Martin." "It's not?" "No. If you want a toy, I'll buy you one. I'm in charge of buying the groceries today, sure, I could make a quick stop at the store." "Can mommy buy me toy?" "Yes Chris, you too." "Yay!" He clapped his hands, and Aviva smiled. "Come on MK, let's go." "Ok mommy." He ran after her, and when Aviva entered the common room, Koki turned to see the two little kids. "Hi little guys." "Hi!" Martin responded, cheerfully. "Chris?" He had fallen asleep on her arm, sucking his pacifier.

. "You want me to take care of them Aviva? While you go to the store?" "Mommy buy me toy!" "Uh, yea. I'm guessing Martin was playing with the reversing ray, turning them both to kids. He said it was a toy, so I told him I'd buy him a toy if he wanted, and you can guess what any child would say." "Yes?" "Yup." "Well, gotta go, later!" She dug in the garage and found two child seats. "How convenient, we have exactly two child seats." She strapped them in the car, and Aviva began driving. She arrived first at the groceries, when she was paying for them, the cashier said that Chris looked alot like her, and that Martin looked probably most like his father. "Your kids are cute. Want a candy?" He gave Martin and Chris a lollipop, and she turned red of embarrassment. "Now that was embarrassing." "I don't think so, I got fwee candy!" Martin laughed. Chris was awake now, and was sucking his lollipop.  
"Now can mommy buy me toy?" "Yes Martin." She buckled them in, and Chris didn't want his candy no more. "Mommy, I don't want candy." "Can I have it bwother?" "Yes!" He gave it him, and Aviva snatched it out his hand. "You can have this, after lunch." "Aww, but mom." "No buts, just buckle yourself in. She buckled him in right, and drove over to the store. "Ok, just pick a toy you want, and get it over with. Ok?" "Ok." Chris, being not even a toddler, or Martin, barely a toddler, she had to walk them over to the baby section. Chris wanted a teddy bear, on the other hand, Martin wanted a toy car. "Alright my little boys, let's get going." At the register, Aviva blushed red again because of the cashier. "These your kids?" "Yea," Martin chirped, "She's my mommy." "And this cute little guy?" "That's Chwis! My bwother." "Aww, your kids are so cute! Especially the small one." "They are 2 and 3." "Oh, have a great day."  
On the way home, Chris started biting the bear. "Why are you biting it Chris?" "He's hungwy mommy!" She stopped at a red light, and handed him his bottle. "No!" He said, pushing it away. "Then what do you want?" He began crying, and yawned. "Your brother is tired Martin. Better get home soon." At the H.Q, Chris fell asleep on Aviva's lap. Martin was busy drawing something, so Aviva stood up to put Chris on his bed. When she came back down, Martin was feeding his fish. "Oh hey Martin, what are you doing?" "Feeding my fishies!" "Have you named them yet?" "Yes, that one's, Blacky, this one is Goldie, and this one is," "Lemme guess, Whitey?" "How did you know mommy?" "A lucky guess." Koki smiled at Aviva, and she laughed. "Mommy?" "Yea?" "Can Jimmy and Koki take me to the pawk?" "If they want to yea." "We're fine with it Aviva, don't worry." "Well, ok, go ahead!" Once they left, she heard the little monitor beep. "Either he's awake or something happened." She ran up the room, and saw Chris awake, smiling. "Hi mommy!" "Hey Chris. You ok?" "Yea." "Look!" She turned on his little mobile of animals, and Chris grabbed one. "Lion! Lion!" He chirped, and Aviva laughed. "Yeup, that's a lion." She put a pacifier in his mouth, and noticed he was smaller. "Chris?" "Mommy! Mommy!" He chirped again, causing Aviva to smile. "Oh! I forgot! That ray turns you into even smaller kids if you are less than 21. Chris is only 20!"  
"Ok, Chris, I don't want to do this, but I have too. I have to find put how much of the ray hit you, to find out when you'll become an adult." She picked Chris up, and took him to the laboratory downstairs. "Ok Chris, please don't cry." She put the needle in his forehead, and he began squirming, crying, and kicking Aviva. "Chris, calm down, please! There, all done, that wasn't that bad. Was it?" She turned to the wailing baby, who was getting restless. She picked up Chris, and he turned into a 5 month old in her hands. "Awww... Your so adorable Chris." He stopped crying, and started sucking his pacifier. He grabbed at the air with his little hands, then opened them. Chris began to cry, and Aviva gave him his bottle. "Here Chris." He began drinking, but pushed it away. "What's wrong with it?" Chris laughed, and smiled. "What?" He managed to get past her shirt and bra, and began drinking from her. "What in the-?" Chris kept drinking, as if she were his mother. "Ay Chris, why did you do that?" "Momma!" Chris laughed, but continued drinking. "Uhm, ok." She reached towards another needle, and inserted this one in his tiny arm. "Here, this shall stop you from growing smaller. It will just make you 3 months smaller." He began to cry, and shrunk into a little 2 month old. "Shhhh, no llores Chris." She kissed his forehead, and Chris settled down.


End file.
